


Mr. Wormy

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt brings home a new pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Wormy

Title: Mr. Wormy  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt brings home a new pet.

 

"Come over here, Hermann. Look what I found when I went to do the soil samples near San Francisco." Newt carefully set a fish tank on the table. "I've never seen one this large before."

"I hope it isn't another mutant spider. It took you almost an hour to catch the last ones after they escaped." He peered through the glass. "What in the world is that?"

"A few generations ago, it was a regular earthworm." Reaching into the tank, Newt carefully picked up the worm. It was three inches wide and nearly a foot long. As the worm wrapped itself around Newt's arm, the sides of its body began to glow blue. "The Kaiju Blue seems to have mixed with the radiation from the bombs to produce some very interesting results."

Hermann pinched the bridge of his nose when he saw the smile on Newt's face. "Please tell me you don't plan on keeping it as a pet. You already have the lizard with two heads, the mice with glowing blue eyes, those blasted spiders, and the three-tailed squirrel. This house is not a zoo, Newton."

"But, Mr. Wormy likes you!" The worm slid along Newt's arm in Hermann's direction. "See? It's like a slimy snake. Go ahead, touch it."

The worm glowed brighter as Hermann stepped closer. "Are you sure this thing is safe?" He carefully stretched his hand out and stroked along the worm's back. "Should it be glowing like that?" A noise, very similar to that of a content cat, began to fill the room.

"Dude, you just made Mr. Wormy purr." Newt stared at brightly glowing worm. "Now we have to keep it. You know, for science and stuff."

The corners of Hermann's mouth twitched. "Fine, but it is not coming into the bedroom."

"Drat."


End file.
